Acoss the Multiverse: Into the Medusa Cascade
by penguin adventures
Summary: A race of Alternate Daleks challenge the Daleks for universal supremacy. The Penguins have to defend the earth from Two war fleets of opposing Daleks. Meanwhile in the medusa cascade a even greater danger awaits.
1. Skipper's Recap

After returning a parallel earth to it's universe, getting trapping in the Dark Universe, meeting an alternate Team Penguin, and dealing with the homeworlds of the Cyber-men we returned to Earth. Once on Earth we discovered that a race of Alternate Daleks declared war on the Daleks. And little did we know that the Daleks were planning something in the medusa cascade.


	2. Chapter One: Battle of North Wind

North Wind Headquarters

8:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski tell me you have options," I said. "Other then just sit back and watch the Daleks and the Alternate Daleks destroy each other," Kowalski said, "I've got nothing." "One of the Alternate Dalek Ships has just landed," Eva announced. "Where?" Classified said. "On top of us," Corporal replied. "Attention all agents!" Classified shouted, "Battle stations we are at war!" And then the "doggy door" exploded and the Dalek Emperoress herself entered followed by fifty Daleks.

" ** _The North Wind will help us rid of the so-called Daleks of this universe…OR you will be exterminated."_** Kowalski and I walked out into the open right in the Alternate Daleks range. "Why would we help you?" I asked. " ** _Are you part of the North Wind?_** " "We're separate from the North Wind but we help them from time to time, ** _"_** I said, "We're Team Penguin," I said as Rico and Private joined us, "the greatest American Penguin heros…and on behalf of our friends here at North Wind I will repeat my question. Why would we help you?" " ** _The Inferior Species of our Universe would have destroyed themselves if we didn't intervene…"_** "What do you mean intervene?" " ** _We brought peace to our Universe…"_** "What happened to the people who didn't accept your peace?" Kowalski asked. " ** _They were Exterminated,"_** one of the imperial guards replied.

"So you want to bring peace to this Universe by conquering everything," I said, "and killing anyone and anything that gets in the way." " ** _We elevated the peoples of our Universe…resulting in the most harmonious civilization ever built,"_** the Emperoress said, " ** _And we will bring endless peace to this Universe…no matter what the cost."_** "So help you conquer our Universe is what you want us to agree to," I said, "Well no deal." " ** _Then your world is doomed!"_** the Emperoress shouted, " ** _And you will all be Exterminated!"_** "We're going to stop you," I said. " ** _Your weapons are useless against us!"_** the Dalek Emperoress said as she left the area leaving us to her Minions. " ** _Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "They will not interfere with peace!"_**

"DALEKS!" I shouted, "You have no idea what you're dealing with." **_"Your Weapons are…"_** Kowalski fired the Dalek-Slayer and destroyed the Dalek causing the other Daleks to hover nervously. " ** _Show Mercy on us,"_** another Dalek said. And then the Daleks we all love to hate showed up, " ** _Daleks do not Show Mercy! You are impure! You have inferior emotion! Exterminate!"_** The Supreme Dalek then appeared sounding victorious, " ** _The Alternate Daleks will fall to the only true Daleks!"_**

" ** _The Impure will be exterminated!"_** The Supreme announced, " ** _Exterminate all Lifeforms! Exterminate!"_** The room filled with the sounds of Dalek death beams and Daleks on both sides dying. With the Dalek Slayer and the Dalek-busters ablaze we returned fire. Classified, Corporal, Eva and a bunch of Agents I never seen before joined in while the giant exosuit roared to life. The two hover tanks also joined in the battle while Short Fuse appeared in his personal hover-tank. All around us Daleks and Alternate Daleks exploded but their was some North Wind Causalites as well.

Strangely none of the Daleks fired on any of the 19 Million dollar Jets. And then a suddenly as it started the battle ended. The Alternate Daleks retreated while The Daleks emergency temporal shifted out, " ** _We will meet again in the Medusa Cascade!"_** The Supreme said as it joined it's fellow Daleks. "The Medusa Cascade?" I asked. Classified started running away, "Wait where are you going?" "There are still alternate Daleks out their," Classified said, "we're scrambing every jet, hover-tank, and gaint exosuit we have…" "Well," Kowalski said looking at his smart phone, "So is UNIT, Shield, NATO, Torchwood need I continue?" Soon we found ourselves alone in a very empty hanger, "Kowalski arrange transportation!" I said.

"Done…" he replied. The Super-plane entered the North Wind Base and landed on a landing pad, "Arrival Pad Seventeen," a computer voice said. We pailed onto the Plane and left North Wind Headquarters behind. "Plot a course to New York," I said, "and Initiate Warp-drive!" The Supreme's words still echoed in my mind, " ** _We will meet again in the Medusa Cascade!"_** what does that mean?

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Attack of the Cult of Skaro

Over the Atlantic ocean

9:20 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski progress report," I said. "We're making good time," he replied, "should be back in New York in an hour and a half." "Double Banana overdrive!" I shouted. Bananas dropped from the boxes above and the Chimps went into overdrive. "Make that 40 minutes," Kowalski replied. "And no signs of those Alternate Daleks," Private said. "Don't jinx us Private," I said, "Rico take the wheel!" Rico nodded and took control of the plane. "should be smooth sailing from here…" "Dalek-They! Dalek-Jast! Emperor Dalek-Sec!" Private shouted, "an a strike force of Drone Daleks!"

"Evasive manuevers!" I shouted, "prep the lasers! Deploy the banana Gun! Ready the anti-Dalek guns!" "Skipper we now have missiles," Kowalski said. "Ready all Missiles!" I said, "Battle stations!" The Daleks appeared but right before we could fire anything the air filled with the sound of our Plane's weapons powering down. "That is not good," Kowalski said, "They shut us down!" "Then why are we still in the air?" I asked. "We seem to be held up by some sort of…tractor beam," Kowalski replied. A Dalek Ship deactivated it's cloaking and aimed all it's guns at us. " ** _You have lost Penguins…"_** Emperor-Sec said, " ** _and now you are doomed!"_**

Dalek-They and Dalek-Jast along with the rest of the Daleks now had us surrounded. The engines spun uselessly as they edged closer. "I'm not sure we are the ones who are doomed," I said. " ** _Alert! Alert!",_** doomed out of the Ship above, " ** _Alternate Daleks Detected!"_** " ** _Then exterminate Them!"_** Sec commanded. Wave after Wave of Daleks exited the Ship and surrounded the Ship. Five of the Alternate Dalek Ships and two hundred Alternate Daleks approached from the south. The Dalek Ship above us sent Dalek patrol craft towards the approaching Alternate Daleks followed by three hundred Daleks. The Original group of Daleks stayed by Dalek-Sec and had their weapons aimed at the plane. "We Surrender!" I shouted. " ** _Surrender is not accepted! You will be Exterminated!"_** Sec announced.

While the Daleks and the Alternate Daleks fought in the distance and the Ship above us shook with it's firepower The Emperor said one word… " ** _Exterminate!"_** Every Dalek aimed their weapons and…Exploded. Sec, They, and Jast looked around in confusion, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** " ** _The Daleks are Evil! The Daleks will be Exterminated!"_** Rusty said as both the Dalek Ship above us and the Alternate Dalek Ships exploded. Both Sides were to focused on each other they were complete taken aback by the Rebels. " ** _Do not engage Rebel!"_** Emperor-Sec replied, " ** _All Daleks return to the Armada! Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** The Daleks transmated away…to the Medusa Cascade I assumed leaving the Alternate Daleks to get destroyed by the Rebels. " ** _The Daleks have been Exterminated!_** " one of Rusty's Daleks announced.

"Good to see you again Rusty," I said. Rusty turned to me and said, " ** _The Daleks have begun their plans and the Earth will be stolen again."_** "Boys we need to find that Medusa cascade!" " ** _The Alternate Daleks are not finished with you yet,"_** Rusty said. "Okay," I said, "where is the Alternate Dalek armada…" " ** _one day from the Earth's Moon,"_** he replied. "We going to the Alternate Dalek Flagship," I said, "and we need you and every single rebel Dalek to distract the rest of the armada." " ** _The Alternate Daleks will be Exterminated!"_** "so Skipper what's your plan," Private asked. "We send the Alternate Daleks packing…back to their Universe." "The Portal is stable," Kowalski said. "Kowalski we have a Dalek Emperoress to pay a visit to," I said. "Yeah!" Rico said Dalek Buster in hand. Kowalski pulled out the Teleport and with help from Rusty typed in the corridinates before pushing the button. Alternate Daleks here we come…

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Farewell Alternate Daleks

Alternate Dalek Flagship

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We teleported weapons drawn right in front of the Emperoress. " ** _This act against Peace will not continue…"_** "yeah Right," I said readied in the Dalek-Slayer. Skipper, Private, and Rico readied their Dalek-Busters. " ** _Your weapons are…"_** "Useless against the Daleks I know I know," I said as I fired at the emperoress's eyestalk. " ** _Shields down! My Vision is impared!"_** "Now's our chance," Skipper shouted as Private and Rico joined him in fighting off the imperial guards in the room. " ** _Their crimes will not go unpunished…Exterminate Them!"_** the Emperoress announced. "Kowalski don't just stand there…Finish her!" Skipper shouted.

" ** _Alert the Rebel Daleks are attacking!"_** what I assumed to be a Supreme Dalek announced. Skipper destroyed it and picked off any Dalek foolish enough to enter. "Ka-blamo! Ka-blamo!" Rico shouted as he added his explosives to the mix. I walked up to the weakened Empeoress and put the Dalek-Slayer frightenly close to her dome. " ** _Spare me!"_** she shouted as she repaired her eyestalk and the Fleet exploded around us. "Leave this Universe," I said, "and we will spare you." " ** _It shall be done,"_** she replied, " ** _Attention all Daleks we must return to our Universe!"_** Skipper opened the communication link with Rusty and said, "withdraw they are retreating." **_"All units withdrawing,"_** he replied.

We teleported back to Earth and found ourselves in front of screen back at North Wind HQ. "Skipper," Classified said, "I don't know how you did it…but you save the Earth." "The Alternate Daleks have left the Universe…the portal has just closed," Eva said, "It's over." But suddenly the ground started to shake, "What's happening?" Classified said, "We're not by a fault line." I turn to Classified and said, "Any other Earthquakes?" "3 major ones and 2000 smaller ones," Eva said, "all over the world…" "This sound familiar…" Skipper said. "This Happened before," I said, "The Planet's been moved…Show me the Sky!"

"Turn on the live footage," Classified said, "What the dickens!" We looked on the Screen and saw a sky filled with planets, 27 to be exact and somewhere out there was the Dalek Crucible. "It's happening again," Skipper said, "The Dalek Invasion of 2008 all over again." "The Dalek Attacks are next," I said, "we won't stand a chance." "Engage the Osternhagen protocols…" "Osternhagen Protocols?" Skipper asked. "A plan put in place in case UNIT tries to the Osternhagen project," Classified replied. "The Daleks didn't attack yet," I said, "Why would UNIT engage the Osternhagen Project…" "Fine," Classified said, "hear it straight from your _friend_ Katerine Steward."

"They won't make the same mistake again," Skipper said, "The Daleks know it exists now…" "The Doctor won't allow the Osternhagen Project happen again," I added. "Listen!" Classified said touching a button on a control panel. "Are the Osternhagen stations ready…" "Three Stations are ready, ma'am." "Tell them to insert their Keys and wait for my orders." "The Osternhagen Project is ready for your commands." "Classified patch us into the UNIT network!" I said. "We're in," Eva said, "all the Osternhagen Stations are down." "Sir we have a multitude of Dalek Ships heading toward Earth with a message…" Corporal said. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what that message is," Skipper said. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "I'm not surprised," I said.

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Stolen again

Earth's original Position

12:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Clara's POV)

"No! No! No!" The Doctor shouted. "What is it?" I asked. "It happened again Clara," he said, "It happened again!" "What happened again?" I asked. "The Earth's been moved…again," he replied. "The Earth's been moved?" Clara asked, "How?" The Doctor opened the doors and I saw emptiness where the Earth used to be. "Who…" "The Daleks," The Doctor replied, "Which means Davros is back."

"You said it's been moved again…what do you mean again?" "2008…the earthquakes, the 27 planets, the Daleks invading," he replied, "tell me you remember that…" "What do we do?" "Well Clara…" He replied, "We're going to the Shadow Proclaimation…"

Across the Universe

North Wind HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"We need the Doctor!" I shouted. "We're out of his reach!" Classified said. "The Daleks are coming we need the Doctor!" Kowalski said. "Well he needs help to get here!" "Subwave network," Kowalski said, "an undetectable signel that could lead the Doctor right too us!" "We have a system capabiable of sending out a Subwave network…" "The Valiant is down…Dalek landings in Japan…Daleks in Africa!" Eva said, "China has fallen! We lost contact with Area 52! The Daleks are targeting key military operations! Dalek Ships over Berlin! Great Britain has surrendered!"

"Before we can signel the Doctor the Subwave will find the planet's greatest heroes…" "Anyone out there," I said, "anyone associated with the Doctor…we need your Help." "Canada has surrendered! America has surrendered! Germany has surrendered," Eva said, "San Diego is gone! Brazil has surrendered! France has surrendered! Italy has surrendered! Russia has surrendered!" "Anyone who can hear me," I said, "Call in…call in!" "Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland have all surrendered! Egypt has surrendered! Austria has surrendered! Mexico has surrendered! South Korea has surrendered! North Korea has surrendered! India has surrendered!" "Doctor where in the Universe are you?" Kowalski asked.

The Shadow Proclaimation

(The 12th Doctor's POV)

"The Universe is in an uproar Doctor," the shadow architect said, "27 planets disappearing again." "Earth is one of them," I said. "Their nothing we can do," a Judoon said, "there is no trace of any planet." "Subwave network detected," another Judoon said, "signel is faint but it's origin is the Medusa Cascade." "Clara! The TARDIS can follow the signel!" I said as we both reentered the TARDIS. "Wait!" the Shadow Architect shouted, "The taking of these Planets is a declaration of war…and you Doctor will lead us into Battle." I glared at her with my attack eyebrows, "I didn't lead you into battle before so what makes you think I lead you into battle now?"

"By the power invested in me by article twelve of the shadow proclaimation I order you to stop!" the architect shouted. "Farewell," I said closing the doors with a snap of my fingers. "You know he isn't going to stop," a Judoon trooper replied as the TARDIS dematerialized. "So where we're going?" Clara asked. "The Medusa Cascade," I replied. "Is that where Earth is?" "Yes," I said, "One second ahead of the rest of the Universe…"

(End of Chapter One)


	6. Chapter Five: Calling the Doctor(s)

North Wind Headquarters

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Sending out the full subwave…Now," Classified said. "My name is Skipper leader of team Penguin," I said, "any ally of the Doctor's report." "Captain Jack Harkness reporting for duty…" "Good to see you again Captain," I said. "Anyone else," Private said. "I heard of this Torchwood," Classified said with contempt. "Is their anything the North Wind doesn't know?" I asked. "Don't tell me everything you know…" "Well," I said. "Are you finished?" the Tenth Doctor said. "What?" Kowalski replied, "If that Doctor's here then…" "Rose Tyler here." "Rose…" The Tenth Doctor said. "Geronimo!" the Eleventh Doctor shouted, "Oh hi Sandshoes, Rose, Jack." "For the Last time these are not Sandshoes!" "Yes they are," the War Doctor replied.

"Oh this is just fantastic," The Ninth Doctor said, "Oh nice to see you again Rose, Jack." "Okay then," I said, "Two companions and four Doctors I can work with that." "K-9 here," K-9 said. "K-9!" The War, Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors shouted. "Hello," Classified said, "Agent Classifed or the North Wind…there is one more Doctor to contact and we need you help." "The Twelfth Doctor is on the way Masters," K-9 told the Doctors. "Excellent," The Tenth Doctor said, "now where's Sarah?"

K-9 didn't answer as the Twelfth Doctor and Clara appeared on the Network. "Who?" The Eleventh Doctor asked. "Hello Doctor," I said. "Actually the thirteen Doctor," Ten said. "No he's impossible," The Eleventh Doctor said, "or did you forget the metra-crisis regeneration." The ninth Doctor looked very confused while the War Doctor faceplamed. "Is that what's we're calling it now," The Twelfth Doctor said. "But you're the Fourteen Doctor," the Eleventh said, "that's impossible!" "The Timelords gave me a new regenerative cycle on Trenzelore," The Twelfth replied. "Wait…what?" I said.

"We don't have time for this," Classified replied clearly as confused as the rest of us. "The Subwave Network," Kowalski said, "undetectable by…" Emperor Dalek-Sec appeared on screen shocking everyone, " _You_ _ **all be Exterminated…Nothing will stand in the way of the New Reality Bomb!**_ _"_ The screen went dead followed by the sound of four TARDIS materializing. The doors opened and the Ninth, War, Tenth, and Eleventh Doctors entered. Rose exited the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS (the real Rose not the interface of the moment Rose) while Captain Harkness exited the Tenth's. And a Fifth TARDIS materialized and out came Clara and the Twelfth Doctor.

"Okay everyone is here," I said. "Not everyone," The Twelfth Doctor replied as Rusty entered. "DALEK! Get down!" The Eleventh Doctor shouted aiming his sonic. The Ninth and Tenth Doctors had their Sonics locked onto Rusty as well. "This Again?" The War Doctor said his sonic out as well, "Their Scientific instruments…not water pistols." The Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh Doctors put down their sonic screwdrivers. "Sorry about this Rusty…" The Twelfth Doctor said. "Are you Talking with a Dalek?" The Ninth Doctor said angrily. "Rusty how's the Rebellion going?" " ** _My rebels are stuck outside the time bubble,_** _"_ Rusty said. "How did you get thru?" Kowalski asked.

" ** _I was already on Earth._** _" "_ You work against the Daleks…why?" the War Doctor said. " ** _Because the Daleks are Evil and they must be destroyed,_** _"_ Rusty replied. "Well that's a first," the Eleventh Doctor said. "Rusty," I asked, "can you get the rest of the Rebels thru?" " ** _I would need more processing power_** ," Rusty replied. "We have the processing power of a small county," Classified said. "Why haven't I heard of this North Wind?" the Ninth Doctor replied. "We do a better job of hiding ourselves from the humans then most of the top-secret human organizations," Classified replied leaving the room with Short Fuse, Eva, and Corporal. Corporal stopped and motioned for Rusty to follow them. Rusty followed Classified's strike force out of the room probably to where North Wind keeps all their servers.

"Rusty is hooked up," Classified said as he reentered the room, "Eva divert all the power you can to the server room! Shut down all unnecessary systems!" "How long," I asked. "seventeen hours," Corporal replied. "Doctor," I said turning to the twelfth, "we have an army to build…" "well between Five Doctors," Kowalski said, "the four of us, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack, Clara, and the Classified's team…we have an army." "No we don't and we can't rely on the Rebel Daleks showing up anytime soon."

"Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Clara," The Twelfth Doctor said, "into the TARDIS." "What about Rico?" Private asked. "And Rico," he added. The Five of us followed him into his TARDIS. The Doors closed behind us and the TARDIS dematerialized. "Okay let's get to work," Classified said as Rose and Jack readied their weapons while The Doctors ran in and out of their respected TARDISes.

(End of Chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: the Crucible

The Medusa Cascade

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay Doctor," I said, "let's find our allies." "First Stop The Kingdom of Arendelle august 22nd 1813," The Doctor replied. And then the lights of the TARDIS went out, "Is that supposed to happen?" I asked as the TARDIS stopped moving. "No," The Doctor said, "Temporal Prison…but the last time the Daleks used it the TARDIS was stationary." "What happens if they use it while the TARDIS is in motion," Kowalski wondered to himself.

The Doctor open the doors slightly and then closed it shortly afterward, "We're being pulled into the Crucible…" A tractor beam pulled the paralyzed TARDIS into the giant command ship in the center of the Dalek armada. The TARDIS arrived with a thud and this was followed by a commanding Dalek voice, " ** _Doctor! Leave the TARDIS and stand before the Daleks._** _" "_ No," The Doctor said, "he should be dead." " ** _Face your masters or be exterminated!_** _"_ The four of us followed the Doctor and Clara out of the TARDIS into the largest Dalek Ship I ever seen.

" ** _The Doctor at last,_** _"_ a bronze Dalek replied, " ** _The Predator of the Daleks! The Oncoming Storm! The Destroyer of Worlds!_** _"_ The Dalek came out of the shadows and it was intimidating. It was taller then even the White Supreme Dalek, had extra panels added to the grill section, and had three dome lights. It was Red instead of the rainbow of colors of the New paradigm or the gold of the bronze Daleks or the White of the "Imperial" Special Weapons Daleks that surrounded him.

"We meet again Dalek Supreme," The Doctor said. A white Supreme Dalek had just appeared into the room but it seem to defer to the red supreme. It's voice was deeper then the new paradigm Supreme (and is that an ego?) " ** _You have been defeated Doctor…_** _"_ " ** _The Doctor will die,_** _"_ the White Supreme Dalek announced. " ** _No,_** _"_ the other Supreme replied, " ** _They will be taken into the Vault…they are the play things of Davros now…_** _"_ a drone Dalek appeared to escort us to the Vault but I had one last thing to say, "You better watch your backs…the Rebels are coming."

" ** _The Rebels are no match for the true dalek empire,_** _"_ the Supreme Dalek said as the new paradigm supreme left the bridge. "This is not over," the Doctor said. "Not by a long shot," Kowalski added. I refuse to put my flippers up in surrender…The Daleks don't Surrender so why should I? " ** _Emperor Dalek on the Bridge!_** _"_ an imperial guard announced. Emperor-Sec in all his glory entered the room the Daleks above us chanting about the greatness of the Daleks. " ** _All hail emperor Dalek-Sec! Long live the daleks!_** _" "_ _ **The Daleks reign supreme! The Daleks reign supreme!**_ _" "_ _ **All hail the Daleks!**_ _" "_ _ **We will never be defeated!**_ _"_ Emperor Dalek-Sec move towards the Supreme Dalek…I turn to get a closer look but Dalek-Jast blocked the way. " ** _You will move! Move! Move!_** _"_ he said. We let the Daleks guide us deeper into the crucible unaware that help was on the way. 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Vault and Davros

The Dalek Crucible, The Vault

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(The Ninth Doctor's POV)

"Their being held in the Vault!" The tenth Doctor shouted. "That is just fantastic!" I said. "How is this fantastic?" The War Doctor asked. "I have no idea," The Eleventh replied. Captain Jack had a gun out, "so what are we waiting for? It's time to rescue them." The War Doctor turned, "and how do you intend to fight a giant command ship full of Daleks?" He held up his big gun, "Just with a little something I like to call…the defabricator." Rose had a big gun of her own. "Okay," The Tenth Doctor said standing in front of everyone, "You're brilliant, and you're brilliant, and you are fantastic!" "Geronimo!" the Eleventh Doctor said pulling something on the control panel. "Allon-ys!" the Tenth added pulling another lever. "erg!" The War Doctor said, "Gallifrey Stands."

The TARDIS materialized and we all run out to find ourselves in the vault. " ** _Activate Holding Cells_** ," the voice of Davros said. We found ourselves in holding cells facing Davros and everyone else. "Smart Move," Skipper said, "walking right into a trap." " ** _it is fitting that you shall witness the final victory and triumphant of Davros,_** _"_ the creator of the Daleks replied. "Whatever you're planning," Kowalski said, "we will stop you." "So your still stuck down here in the vault," The Tenth Doctor said. "The Prison," Eleven added. Davros moved past the entire Doctor and faced the War Doctor, " ** _Ah! The Man who broke the promise of the name of The_** _ **Doctor…the one who ended the Time War**_ _ **and killed Daleks and Timelords alike.**_ "

"Leave him alone," The Twelfth Doctor replied. " ** _And The Man who survived Trenzelore…_** " Davros continued. "Why do they even need you," Skipper asked, "They have an emperor…" " ** _A second Reality bomb would not be possible without me…the lord and creator of the Daleks…_** _"_ "You can't show me myself you already did that," The Twelfth Doctor replied. " ** _You asked if you are a good man…_** _"_ Davros said, " ** _do you want the answer…Destroyer of Worlds_** " "I know the answer," he replied, "I'm not a Good man…I'm not a bad man…" The Eleventh Doctor looked at him in shock, "I'm not a hero…I am…an idiot…" The War doctor faceplamed. "I am an idiot…You didn't bring us all together you couldn't…" " ** _I don't follow…_** _"_

 _"_ _ **Davros you will die,**_ _"_ a new Voice said. "Dalek-cann…" Skipper said. " ** _At the hand of the Bad wolf…Rose Tyler,_** _"_ Cann said as he came out of the shadows. "You done for now Davros!" Private shouted. " ** _Supreme Dalek the time has come begin the Detonation!_** _"_ From above we heard the Supreme Dalek voice boom, " ** _Activate Planetary Alignment field! Universe Detonation in 200 rels! The Fleet will gather at the crucible! All daleks will return and take shelter from the catacisism!_** _"_ Well this is just fantastic…

(end of Chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: The New Reality Bomb

North Wind Headquarters

4:40 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Classified's POV)

"Eva can you hack into the Crucible…" I said. "I can only get audio," She replied. "Corporal status of the Dalek Rebels," I shouted. "Rusty needs more power," the polar bear replied. "Eva keep the audio on," I said, "divert the power of all remaining systems to the server and Rusty…we're going into siege mode." "the only power operation normally is the emergency lighting and the audio…" Eva said. "Divert the emergency power as well," I said. Eva did as ordered and the only light coming from the command screen. "I have a lock on the audio…"

Short Fuse entered, "Rusty says he need five more hours to open a portal and let the rest of the rebels into the medusa cascade." "Whatever plan the penguins have…they better hurry it up," I said. The Audio of the crucible filled the darkened room, " ** _Detonation of Reality bomb in 80 rels...79…78…77…76…75…74…_** _"_ "Detonation…detonation of what?" I said. "I'm hacking into the Crucible now…" Eva said as the screen started to spark. "The Penguins don't have much time," Corporal said before going into a stress eating rampage.

"Sir we don't have enough power…" Eva said. "Divert the computer power to the server room," I ordered. Eva diverted the power and the last of the light went out leaving us in utter darkness. The room was silent except for the running audio, " ** _69…68…67…_** _"_

The Vault

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(The War Doctor's POV)

"Davros I said this before and I'll say it again," The Tenth Doctor shouted, "You can't!" "What does it even do?" Jack said. Skipper turned to everyone in shock, "Kowalski…give them the rundown." "the New Reality bomb is meant to merge all the Universes into one mega-Universe the Daleks can conquer…Destroying every Earth in the process." " ** _and then it shall continued across every parallel, every mulitverse, every Omni-verse, every void, every corner of creator until only the mega-Universe remains._** _"_

"This ends now Davros," The Ninth Doctor said. " ** _And how do you intend to do that? You have no weapons, no reinforcements, and no plan._** " Davros said. "And doesn't that scare you to bits," The Ninth Doctor replied. "Stop angering the enemy!" Skipper shouted, "we have a reality bomb!" "Skipper in case you hadn't noticed," Kowalski said, "we stuck in holding cells…" " ** _Correct,_** _"_ a Dalek said. From above we heard the Supreme Dalek continue the countdown, " ** _…55…54…53…52…_** _"_

"Release us right now," Skipper said. " ** _Never!_** _"_ Darvos said. "Darvos listen to me!" the ninth Doctor said. "The Mega-Universe will be unstable," The Tenth added. "you're going to kill us all!" I said. "You will destroy the Universe and take the Daleks with it!" The Twelfth shouted. "All life will end," The Eleventh said. "Just stop!" all five Doctors shouted. Davros laughed crazily and shouted, " ** _Nothing can stop the Detonation! And noone!_** _"_ "We may be locked up Davros," Kowalski said, "but trust me we never stay stopped." "You may be able to escape an army of Lobsters," The Eleventh said, "but not an army of Daleks." " ** _Detonation in 20 rels…19…_** _" "_ _ **stand witness Timelords, Stand Witness Penguins and Humans…**_ _"_ Davros said, " ** _Your strategies have failed, Your weapons are useless, and oh, the dawn of the Mega-Universe and the Unending Dalek empire has come._** _"_ "This Dark and Endless Dalek Night," Skipper said, "Is going to end very badly for you Davros…" " ** _Nine…eight…seven…_** " "We have failed," Kowalski muttered, "our story ends here and now." " ** _four…three…two…one…_** _"_ And then the Screen shut down and we could hear the Daleks panic…

(End of Chapter Eight) 


	10. Chapter Nine: Meta-crisis Doctor

5:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(The Eleventh Doctor's POV)

" ** _System in Shutdown!_** _"_ " ** _Detonation Negative!_** _" "_ _ **Explain!**_ _"_ The Supreme Dalek demanded, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!_** _"_ Back down in the vault another TARDIS had appeared and another Tenth Doctor stepped out. "What…there's two of you?" Skipper asked turning to the Tenth…" "Biometeric meta-crisis," The Tenth replied, "when I sent regenerative energy into my hand…" "Wait…" Kowalski said, "You're hand?" "Got chopped off when I was still fresh off regeneration," he replied, "so it grew back."

" ** _Exterminate him!_** _"_ Davros shouted, " ** _Exterminate them all!_** _"_ Kowalski pulled out the Dalek Slayer while Jack readied his Defabricator gun. Skipper, Private, and Rico had their Dalek Busters out while Rose had her gun. "What do we have to fight with?" Tenth asked. "Sonic Screwdrivers…" The twelfth replied. "You have the same Screwdriver?" I asked pulling out mine. "If the sonic screwdriver's not broke…why fix it?" he replied. The Tenth, War, and Ninth had heir's out as well, " ** _Exterminate!_** _" "_ _ **Exterminate!**_ _"_ " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_** _"_

The meta-Crisis Doctor was at the control panel… " ** _Get him away from the controls!"_** Daleks headed in his direction but he shut down their weapons and then shut down their self-control. The Daleks above could be heard, " ** _System Malfunction!_** _"_ " ** _detecting inference!_** _" "_ _ **What is Happening! Explain!**_ _"_ The Supreme shouted. " ** _Emergency temporal shift!_** _"_ the voice of Dalek-Sec shouted. " ** _The Emperor and his guards have left the Crucible! Imperial Ship has left the Medusa Cascade!_** _"_ Anyone with a gun destroyed any Dalek still fully operational while they pushed aside the uncontrollablely spinning Daleks. "Move out of the way!" Captain jack replied.

"Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico exclaimed. "Geronimo!" "Allons-y" "No more!" Daleks exploded all around us and Davros had enough, " ** _Stop this at once!_** _"_ From the Meta-crisis TARDIS Elsa and Jack Frost appeared. " ** _You will desist!_** _"_ "I don't think so," Elsa said pointing an ice sword at Davros. And then the White Supreme Dalek appeared with a task force of Special Weapons Daleks, " ** _The Penguins and their Allies must be Exterminated!_** _"_ The Special Weapons Daleks fired destroying anything in their path…even their fellow daleks.

" ** _Protect the Creator! Protect the Creator!_** " The supreme shouted as more and more Daleks flowed into the Vault. "Now they bring the Battle," Skipper said, "Bring it on!" "Eat Dalek-Slayer Daleks!" Kowalski shouted. Rico hacked up the Sub-Zero cannon and started firing at every Dalek in range. " ** _You promised me Dalek-Cann!_** _"_ Davros said, " ** _Why did you betray the Daleks again…_** _" "_ _ **The Daleks are Evil and they must be Destroyed…**_ _"_ Cann replied, " ** _The Rebels are coming!_** _"_ Cann got destroyed by a Special Weapons Dalek.

(end of Chapter Nine) 


	11. Chapter Ten: The Battle of the Crucible

The Dalek Crucible, The Vault

5:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Elsa!" I shouted, "Keep guarding Darvos!" Darvos tried to get away but Elsa froze the base of his chair to the ground. "Rico! Maximum Power!" I shouted. Rico fired the Sub-Zero cannon freezing Daleks while Kowalski finished them off with the Dalek-Slayer. Private and I were back to back firing our Dalek-busters. Darvos readied his lighting firing hand but found it frozen.

Our army meanwhile seemed to grow, Strax appeared in all his Sontarian Glory his gun at the ready. "Daleks prepare to be obliterated!" Strax shouted. Vastra and Jenny appeared out of nowhere and the Daleks were utterly unprepared. " ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate them all!_** _"_ the supreme shouted as the Supreme Dalek entered from above, " ** _Davros you have betrayed us!_** _"_ he said, " ** _the Vault will be purged…You will all be Exterminated!_** _"_ the Supreme fired and destroyed the White Supreme and destroyed Davros. Captain Jack readied his Defabricator Gun but Elsa bet him to it, "Feel this!" The Queen shouted. The Supreme screamed in pain as it turned to ice Elsa stared right at the eyestalk and said, "the daleks never bothered me anyway." Jack finished him off with his gun and went to find another target. We fought our way out of the Vault and found ourselves surrounded on all sides including above us.

"It seems the Daleks regained their self-control," I said, "Strax what do you suggest…" "Attack!" he shouted firing his gun at will obliterating Daleks left and right. "Okay…Charge!" I shouted. Rico had returned to his Dalek Buster and joined Private and I in blasting up Daleks. Elsa had abandoned her ice sword and sent an army of snowmen at the Daleks while at the same time using her ice attacks. The War Doctor had a Timelord gun and was firing it much to the dismay of his future selves. The Twelfth Doctor and the Eleventh Doctor were disabling Daleks with the sonic while Rose and Captain Jack finished them off with their guns.

" ** _Alert enemy on the bridge! Enemies on the Bridge!_** " a dalek shouted. Kowalski added to the carnage with the dalek-slayer. The Daleks tried to return fire but found themselves pushed aside by the snowman or frozen by Jack frost or had their vision impaired by Vastra's sword or a well aimed blast. The Special Weapons Daleks were destroyed and the Daleks found themselves destroyed by their own crossfire. Eventually the snowman army was destroyed and Elsa with an icy glare assumed her ice dragon form. She formed a giant blizzard and no Dalek was safe from her icy blast.

" ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate! Extermin…_** _"_ the Daleks continued to be blown up, frozen, or shattered in a million ice fractals. "Hello Daleks…" " ** _It is the Bad Wolf…_** _"_ More Daleks blew up as we continued to slowly pick off the army. "Theirs to many of them!" Kowalski shouted. "We need to keep fighting! The Rebel daleks are coming!" I shouted. "Skipper is right," the War Doctor said. "This is just beyond fantastic," the Ninth added. "Geronimo!" The eleventh Doctor shouted running towards the Daleks with his Sonic.

And then Rusty teleported aboard with billions of rebel Daleks, " ** _The Daleks will be Exterminated!_** _"_ the Carnage increased as Daleks on both sides started to explode. Of course more Daleks were getting destroyed than rebels. " ** _Exterminate the Rebels! Exterminate the Rebels!_** _"_ "shut up," Kowalski said destroy the Dalek with the Dalek-Slayer. Elsa was killing Daleks with ice spikes and icy blasts as she flew in the air. "I'm glad she has an ice dragon form," I replied. Elsa went back to her normal form and made life for the Daleks very…Frozen.

Soon not a single dalek remained their frozen and burnt out remains scattered everywhere. Any Dalek that survived left and rest of the Armada joined the Imperial Dalek ship…wherever it is. "so are we done?" Jack Frost said. "No," Elsa said resuming her role as a queen, "we still have 27 planets to return." The tenth Doctor turned to the meta-crisis doctor, "You're not going to commit another genocide are you?" "what's the point," he replied, "they always return." "And when they do," I said, "we're be ready for them." "Jack secure The TARDIS," I said, "as for the rest of us…Next stop the Vault…"

(End of Chapter Ten)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Planetary return

The Dalek Crucible, The Vault

6:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(The Tenth Doctor's POV)

Me and my four other selves went up to the control panel and started to return the planets. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "let's make sure that the Daleks are actually dead…let's start with Davros." "off you go glom," Eleven said. "Allon-ys adipose three," I said. "jazzaltop," Ninth said. "Sontar-3," I said. "And the lost moon of poosh," meta-crisis Doctor added. "ten planets left!" Kowalski shouted!" "woman's wept!" "Is that the weeping angel planet?"

"Um…yes," Eleven added. "seven planets left!" Kowalski shouted, "four planets left! Three…Two…" and then the control panel exploded… "we only have one more planet!" Skipper shouted. "Guess which one," I replied. And then the crucible started shaking, "Is that suppose to happen," the War Doctor asked and the control Panel exploded. " ** _The Final end!_** _"_ the dying remains of the White Supreme Dalek said. "Shut it!" the Eleventh Doctor said. "We can use the TARDISes!" The Twelfth Doctor said as we noticed that all six TARDISes were in the room.

"That's fantastic!" the Ninth Doctor said, "we could use it to tow the Earth back home!" The Ninth and Captain Jack ran into his TARDIS. The Eleventh, Twelfth, War, and Meta-crisis returned to theirs. Clara stepped into the Twelfth's while the Penguins with into the Eleventh's with Elsa and Jack frost. Rose followed me into my TARDIS and shortly afterward the Crucible exploded.

The other five Doctor appeared on my scanner, "We are ready," The Twelfth replied. "Geronimo!" "Allon-ys!" I added. "Earth Stands!" "And for my next trick…" The TARDIS of the other Doctors joined in and we pulled the Earth back to it's original position. "all thirteen doctors," Skipper said. In the other TARDIS the companions helped when they could but mostly stayed back. "The Earth has returned…the crisis is over," Kowalski said with relief. "What happened to the rebels" Clara asked. "Clara," the Twelfth said, "they do have a civil war to win."

London, England

(Skipper's POV)

Jack Frost flew to who knows where while Elsa space-time teleported back to Arendelle. Captain Jack walked away…back to Torchwood probably. And soon all but the Tenth and Twelfth Doctors remained. Clara and Rose were in the distance talking about their adventures with their Doctors. Rico reshallowed all our weapons and was making Sushi. The Twelfth Doctor said goodbye and disembarked with Clara to get some coffee. "Well Doctor," I said turning to the remaining Doctor, "I think we have one last destination. We all piled meta-crisis doctor included into the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS and shortly went underway our destination…Bad Wolf Bay.

(end of chapter eleven)


	13. Epilogue: Bad wolf Bay

Bad Wolf Bay, Norway

7:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So this is the famous Bad Wolf Bay of Norway," I said as we stood on the sand. The Tenth Doctor was talking with the meta-crisis Doctor and Rose. "The Universes are sealing as we speak," he said, "I don't have much time before the barriers between worlds close forever."

"Don't worry she has me," the meta-crisis Doctor said. "I know," he replied, "and you made a brilliant Doctor." "Farewell Rose," the Doctor said, "and do I really need to say it…Rose Tyler…" "I know," she replied. "Oh come on now!" Kowalski shouted, "oh sorry…Doctor we should get going we don't want to miss the train to our Universe." "You know as Humans go," I said, "your not bad." "Thank you?" she said.

We piled into the TARDIS as the Doctor made his last and probably final farewell. The Doctor reentered the TARDIS and said, "so where to next…the Second roman empire…or the planet of Barcelona?" "Home would be nice," Private said. "Yes nothing bets good old New York," I said, "the city so nice they named it twice." "How about New new new new new new York," he said, "no just messing with you…The City of New York! August 22nd 2015!" "Geronimo!" Kowalski shouted, "sorry…couldn't help it." I stared at Kowalski long and hard and said, "we should really get home."

Shortly afterward the Doctor dropped us off in front of the Central Park Zoo. "The walls between Universes have closed," Kowalski said, "are you going to be okay." Suddenly an Ood appeared then disappeared, "Your song is ending," It said as it faded. "I don't want to go…" he replied. I looked at the Doctor and realized how weak he looked he was fresh off his battle with the Master. "Doctor," I said, "I think your companions deserve to see you one last time…a farewell tour if you well."

"Before I go," the Tenth Doctor replied, "you were the bravest Penguins I ever meet." "We…get that a lot," I said. "we will meet again," the Doctor replied, "and I look forward to it." "goodbye Doctor," I said, "until the next time…or the last time…or in your Future." "Or in your past," he added, "it's timey wimey." The TARDIS dematerialized with a very final sounding noise…the cloiser bell.

"Ah! Weeping Angel!" Kowalski shouted. "don't blink," I said as the angel exploded. "Skipper we have company…" Private said. A huge helicopter appeared in the sky and on a rope a man slid down to the ground. "Ah, Skipper and Team Penguin," the man said, "we meet at long last." "Who are you?" I asked. "I am The General," he replied, "and you have something I want back…" "General of what?" I asked preparing to order rico to hack up his rocket launcher. "The General of…The Base." Our eyes widened in shock as cages landed on top of us.

The End(for now)


	14. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
